The Jungle Book 3
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Selena Khan (Sher Khan's mate) is on the hunt to destroy the Man Village after Mowgli and Shanti with Baloo and Bagheera killed Sher Khan and now Man Village about to be under attack Shanti and Mowgli are expecting their first child and Ranjan's father is getting Mowgli to become the next leader for when his time comes. Can Mowgli be able to be leader and raise his family?
1. Chapter 1

**This is taken place after a couple of years after Jungle Book 2 and Ranjan, Mowgli and Shanti are adults, Mowgli is now 25 and Shanti's 24 now and Ranjan is 19 years old and is a hunter. Mowgli is a jungle boy and Shanti is a little bit of a jungle girl with their pals Baloo and Bagheera and thank god that Sher Khan is dead, and the jungle was safe, until something happened one day.**

A young cheetah was chasing a butterfly in the jungle and was a happy cub in the jungle, he then saw eyes. He knew it was tiger eyes; but it wasn't Sher Khan, the tiger burst out from the bushes as the cheetah ran away from the tiger as fast as he could. He stopped and knew who it was.

"Who...Who are you?"

"I'm Selena Khan, the mate of Sher Khan who people in the man village killed him."

"Who killed him?" the cheetah cub was shivering as Selena traced her claw softly on his fur.

"A mancub named Mowgli, I have once heard it from him and I knew who he is. He's about to be leader of the Man Village with Shanti who is his wife. And they're going to have a child, and that makes me more angry!"

"Why?"

"Because, I hate mancubs and there's what my mate had called them." Selena then traced her face with her claws.

"Where did you learn all this?"

"Bagheera tolled me, and I have no clue where the Man Village is. If I think someone who knows it, I will destroy them all."

"You mean, get rid of Mowgli and the others once in for all?" the cheetah cub got up and was about to walk away.

"Yes, and if you see your mother and father with your family. Tell them that... I will find the Man Village and that Mancub, whom he should be king." Selena smiled wicked as she walked away, the cheetah cub walked away to tell his family.

Meanwhile Ranjan was in the river catching fish, he had allot of training as he was growing up hunting for food. Now that he's older, he's now able to do hunting on his own.

"Hey Mowgli." Ranjan said as Mowgli got jumped and fell in the river.

"Ranjan, you made me jump a little."

"Sorry Mowgli, look I caught allot of fish." Ranjan showed Mowgli a basket full of fish.

"That's great Ranjan, you're getting better at hunting everyday." Mowgli walked to the gates of the Man Village where Shanti who is pregnant was walking to see if he was back and he was.

"Mowgli, I'm so glad you're back." Shanti walked to Mowgli as they gave each other a hug.

"I'm glad to be home to Shanti."

"Ranjan's father has news for you."

"What is it?"

"Mowgli, this is your big chance. If you don't become the next leader after Ranjan's father, then everyone will just do whatever they want."

"I'm nervous, and I don't know if I can do this." Mowgli had a nervous feeling in his heart and he knew Shanti was excited but he didn't want to say anything to her otherwise he'll hurt her feelings.

"We'll talk to your father." Everyone in the Man Village were in the middle listing to Ranjan's father.

"In the future after my passing, I have news of who will take my place. The new leader will be Mowgli, he'll lead you into things that have to be done." Mowgli was still not sure if he was ready.

"Listen sir, I know you want me and Shanti to lead the Man Village, but..."

"But you'll have a new heir after you pass, and it'll not happen for a very long time."

"Shanti's pregnant, and I'm just as nervous as it is now. And I don't think I'm..." Mowgli was cut off by Ranjan's mother's voice.

"I can't believe it, Mowgli as new leader?"

"Yep, I said he wanted to be one someday."

"Yeah, I really would love that." Mowgli smiled weakly.

"We'll have a party, and this will be great."

"Listen, I'm going to find Shanti." Mowgli walked out of Ranjan's house and went to his and Shanti's house, whom Shanti was found in a room making dinner.

"Hey Mowgli."

"Hey Shanti, nice that you cooked dinner for me."

"I fought that I would do this for you." Shanti smiled at her husband as she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Shanti, it's very nice of you."

"I know, and I'm so excited for the baby to come. It'll be the best thing ever." Shanti and Mowgli sat down.

"Listen Shanti, I really need to talk to you."

"Ok then Mowgli, go ahead."

"You were saying about me becoming leader of the Man Village."

"Yeah I know, aren't you excited or what?"

"But." Mowgli continued "What I am saying is, I don't know if I am ready to do this yet, I mean. We've been through allot when Sher Khan was around but I just think I'm not ready for this yet."

"Why is that Mowgli?"

"I'm just nervous about this. I wish Ranjan's father didn't bring this up til later, I understand that everyone is excited for it. I'm just thinking I wasn't fit for the job; and that's why I was too nervous to tell everyone that I didn't want to do it. It's what's making me feel stressed."

"I see." Shanti sighed.

"Yeah, I just don't know what to say or do. I just want to be who I was and stayed that way."

"I know Mowgli, but you'll get it when things carry on."

"Thanks Shanti, for being a friend to me. And a loving wife that I could ever ask for."

"Mowgli, I felt it moving." Mowgli then put both of his hands on Shanti's stomach as he felt his child growing within his wife "I bet it's a girl." Shanti said as Mowgli looked up at her.

"How do you know that it's a girl?"

"I just have a feeling about my baby being a girl."

"How does it work?"

"It's just what mothers think of unborn children." Shanti replied patting her huge belly.

"First we wanted a boy, but I think a girl wouldn't be so bad if we had one." Mowgli brought Shanti closer as they gave each other hugs.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in the jungle the cheetah cub ran as fast as he can until he bumped into Baloo the bear.

"Woah little buddy, where are you running off to?"

"It's Selena Khan, mate of Sher Khan. She's here with her children to destroy the Man Village, she wanted me to sent everyone about this."

"I'll tell Mowgli and Shanti about this."

"And Mowgli and Shanti's having a child, and the child is what Selena Khan wants."

"Ok kid I got the message, tell the others and Bagheera." Baloo let the cheetah cub ran off as he went to go find other animals and warned them about danger near the Man Village.

In the cave there was a tiger cub named Chase who is after a bird, he started to chase it but he let it get away. Selena Khan was not happy at all.

"Chase don't let it get away." Selena Khan was more angry than ever "What's the matter with you? you've let everything go, everytime I ask you to get."

"But mother, he wasn't hurting anyone."

"You need to grow up, and be like your father. You're just a childish cub who is still a child and doesn't know how to hunt right, I wish you were like your sister who always do what I say."

"Mother..." Lilly the oldest daughter of Selena and Sher Khan, she was breathing heavily as her mother let her lie down.

"Are you ok sweetie? what happened out there?" Selena Khan was more loving with her daughter than her son.

"I saw it and I had to come home as fast as I could."

"What did you see?"

"I saw Mowgli, the mancub and his wife. They're having their first child."

"Is it born yet?"

"Nope, but Mowgli is going to become leader of the Man Village." Lilly said.

"That will not happen, we just gotta find out where the Man Village is."

"But can I find it mother?"

"If you can get there and find out what's going on, you can tell me where it is."

"Ok can we start tomorrow?"

"Sure, and better be good for me." Selena growled.

Mean while at the Man Village Shanti and Mowgli were in their house having Shanti's mother visiting them.

"So you're going to become leader of the Man Village Mowgli, how exciting is that?"

"Very exciting, but nervou too."

"Is he ok Shanti?"

"He's ok mom, he's just thinking that he..." Shanti was then cut off but Ranjan bursting through the door and bumped into Mowgli.

"Mowgli and Shanti come quickly into the jungle, Baloo and Bagheera have to warn you something."

"We'll be on our way Ranjan, tell Baloo and Bagheera that we're on our way."

"I'll go do that."

In the jungle Baloo and Bagheera were relaxing in the jungle til they saw Shanti and Mowgli.

"Hey Baloo!" Mowgli jumped on Baloo and gave him a hug.

"Hey little britches, how's it going."

"So so."

"Why is that?"

"Mowgli's going to become the leader of the Man Village, isn't that exciting?"

"Congrats Mowgli, I knew that was coming."

"Congrats little buddy, I'm so happy for you. First a baby on the way and now going to be the leader of the Man Village."

"Wait guys, Rajan called me and Shanti over here to warn is about something, what is it?"

"A cheetah cub ran all over the jungle warning us about danger."

"What kind of danger?"

"Sher Khan has a mate."

"Oh my gosh, I fought he didn't had a mate at all." Shanti was shocked.

"Her name is Selena Khan she has two cubs, one is older and the other one is just a couple months old." Baloo said "And Selena's goal is to destroy the Man Village and she is after the child that is within Shanti." when Shanti heard what Baloo said she looked down at her swelling belly, the child within her is who Selena Khan is after.

"What do we need to do about it?"

"Shanti needs to stay in the Man Village, with people who will keep her safe."

"We'll then have someone to go out and find Selena Khan and made sure she is done for."

"Now we wanted to tell you that." Bagheera said "We'll both do our best to keep both safe from her; she's more dangerous than Sher Khan."

"Thanks for warning us about danger Bagheera."

"I hope we can do our best Mowgli, to keep our child safe from Selena Khan."

"We'll keep him or her safe Shanti, and I will keep you safe."

The next day Shanti was getting water with Mowgli's help, since she needed lots of help while pregnant a tiger cub fell in the water and needed help, Shanti walked in the water and picked up the tiger cub as he shivered in the cold as Mowgli went up to Shanti and got a cloth to warm the tiger cub up.

"Thank god that was just a baby."

"Mowgli he's a baby, and we just gotta keep him."

"Why Shanti? you'll scare our people and Ranjan's father will be upset with us for bringing a tiger into the Man Village."

"We'll keep him Mowgli, he's harmless." Shanti looked down at the purring tiger cub who is feeling loved by SHanti's body heat.

"Ok then, but I wonder what will Ranjan's father would say."

In the Man Village Ranjan's mother and father saw a tiger cub in Shanti's arms.

"Mowgli, I am very upset with you and Shanti. You both are putting everyone in danger, you both know not to take any wild animal in."

"But I know they're dangerous, but this one is a cub."

"Cub or not, he'll grow up and destroy us all one day!"

"Listen, if Shanti and Mowgli are keeping it they are. You need to understand that!" Ranjan's mother shouted as her husband and looked at him very angry.

"He can be train, we'll do it so he can keep us from danger." Shanti said as she started to cry as the tiger cub rubbed onto Shanti's body as Mowgli came up to her and had his arms around her.

"He will not grow up and be like Sher Khan or Selena Khan, he'll be handle well to be trained."

"Very well then." Ranjan's father sighed as he walked away.

"What's up with him?"

"He's just old Shanti, we all know that he is getting very old and Mowgli needs to take his place." Shanti's mother replied as she walked to Shanti, Mowgli and Ranjan's mother.

"Yeah but I was going to say that Mowgli's not ready, and the reason why he is saying that is he is very nervous to become leader of the Man Village."

"I understand that feeling, Ranjan's father had that before."

"So now we understand that Mowgli's nervous and he's thinking that he won't fit in very well."

"You'll be ok, what's your name tiger cub?"

"Chase, and my mother is very mean to me. She's always loves my sister and not me, and she wants to destroy the Man Village."

"We know that, but why doesn't she love you as much as she loves your sister?" Shanti asked.

"She's just angry about you guys killed my father."

"We know much about your father Sher Khan, he was trying to kill us."

"I see, but I'll do my best to not to tell my mom that I'm friends with you guys." Chase replied as SHanti put him down so he can move around.

"We won't tell her either Chase."

In the cave that night Selena hasn't seen CHase since in the morning and she was worried about him.

"Lilly, Chase hasn't been home since this afternoon. Tomorrow I would like you to go and find him."

"Ok mother, tomorrow I'll go find my brother."

"Thanks Lilly, and tomorrow I will find the Man Village."

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

A week later Chase hasn't seen Selena or Lilly in a while ever since he turned good with the people in the Man Village and Selena and Lilly back in the cave were getting worried about Chase being outside the cave in a really long time.

In that morning Mowgli saw Ranjan's father looking for Ranjan.

"Mowgli, have you seen Ranjan this morning?"

"I haven't seen him sir, but if I do I'll let him know you're looking for him." Mowgli was puzzled at the fact that he saw Ranjan the other day but didn't see him today "Why are you looking for him?"

"Me and his mother haven't seen him in a few days, I'm getting very worried about him."

"What do you want me to do?"

"We'll see if he's returned or not, then at the afternoon tomorrow if he doesn't come back we'll have to go into the jungle to find him." Ranjan's father sighed.

"I'm going to go into the jungle to get water."

"Morning."

"Morning Shanti, still no baby yet."

"Nope, I wish this kid will pop out sooner or later." Shanti sighed.

"I'll get some water."

A couple hours later the kids in the Man Village were playing til they saw Mowgli panicking as he ran with water in his hands.

"It's happening!" Mowgli was thinking that his child would come any day now, and every day at this stage is making him freak out "Shanti's having a baby!" Mowgli was running til he fell and the water jug fell on top of him and he was all wet "Shanti! Shanti where are you!? where am I!?" Shanti laughed when she saw Mowgli being blind folded by cloth as Chase started to laugh that Mowgli was being silly.

"Mowgli." Shanti replied as Mowgli stopped and looked at her "I tolled you, it was just a kick." Mowgli calmed down when he took the cloth off of his head where his eyes were blinded.

"Oh you gave daddy a scare, daddy tripped and fell and got water all over him. Silly daddy, yeah you heard me very well." Mowgli stopped and saw everyone staring at them "Sorry guys, it was a false alarm. It was just a kick."

"Mowgli I know you're excited I am too, but sometimes you get over excited."

"Shanti. Me, Baloo and Bagheera made a surprise for you in the jungle."

Meanwhile Lilly was in the jungle looking for Chase.

"Chase are you here?" Lilly then saw Mowgli and Shanti going somewhere in the jungle "Now I can see where they came from, I'mm find the Man Village as soon as I tell mom and then find Chase." Lilly was then faced to faced with her own mother.

"Did you find Chase or the Man Village yet?"

"No mother, I see Mowgli taking Shanti somewhere."

"Good, now we'll see where they're going. But we can't be seen by them." Selena and Lilly hid behind bushes as they watch Shanti with Mowgli, Baloo and Bagheera.

"Surprise, a playground for the new child." Shanti opened her eyes and saw the playground was amazing and safe for the new baby.

"Wow Mowgli, I don't know what to say."

"Baloo, Bagheera and I did it for you and the child." Mowgli said as he kissed her.

"I don't believe it, it's a Sher Khan proof place."

"Get out of here Shanti, I don't need anyone who is like Sher Khan near our kid."

"Mowgli, this is the Man Village and jungle our child's going to grow up in. You can't changed that."

"Hey, you can change it you're the amazing women who loved me."

"Only god knows what he could change." Shanti replied as she and Mowgli ended up in a kiss.

"Now where is Ranjan Bagheera? Mowgli said about him disappearing earlier today."

"I have no clue where he is Baloo, we'll find him as soon as possible." Bagheera sighed.

"What about Shanti? will she be ok?"

"I don't know Baloo, but we'll see what happens."

Meanwhile in the Man Village at night two tigers named Lilly and Selena were going to find Chase who Mowgli was playing with til Shanti came out and saw Selena and Lilly about to attack Mowgli.

"AHHHHHH! HELP! WOLD ANIMALS! HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE!" Shanti screamed so loudly that Mowgli then ran away from the two tigers as Chase ran away and back into Shanti and Mowgli's house, while the people in the Man Village saw Selena and Lilly.

"There they are." all the guys in the Man Village were fighting Lilly and Selena while Shanti and Mowgli went back to the house and they knew Chase was missing, Shanti knew he was missing as she was about to go out to find him Chase was sitting in front of the door.

"Oh Chase." Shanti picked the tiger cub up as he purred "Where were you? you scared me to death."

"I knew my mother and my sister were looking for me so I would hide here til they are gone."

"I wish Ranjan was here, he'll help those people out there." Shanti sighed as she help the cub so scared that Mowgli had to bring Shanti to his arms.

"You'll both be ok."

The next morning Ranjan's father had everyone in the Man Village for a meeting

"Since Ranjan has not returned, I'm going to find him. So I will have my wife in charge til I get back." Ranjan's father looked at his wife holding Chase in her arms.

"I'll keep the tiger cub safe."

"Very good my dear, and if don't return. Mowgli is the new leader."

When Ranjan's father said about Mowgli becoming leader he felt more nervous than he was before.

"You'll be ok Mowgli."

In the afternoon Ranjan's father was near the gates with Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, Shanti and her mother.

"Baloo, Bagheera and I will go with Ranjan's father to find Ranjan."

"I'm going with you."

"But Shanti, it's too dangerous. There's trouble and danger there, I don't want you to get hurt, stay here with your mother."

"But Mowgli what if I had the baby while you're gone?"

"Please Mowgli, let us come with you." Mowgli had a tough time thinking about it he wanted to be with Shanti and never let her out of his sight at the stage that Shanti might go into labor with him knowing, he sighed .

"Ok you two can come with us."

"I fought we agreed on..." Bagheera was cut of by Shanti.

"If Mowgli goes anywhere on missions like this, me and my mother are going too."

"Sometimes deals can't go right." Mowgli said to Bagheera, as he and Baloo followed the ground as they crossed the river to the jungle to fin Ranjan, Lilly and Selena heard of what the group is doing.

"They're going into the jungle, to find Ranjan."

"Yes, and when we find them they'll not be so lucky as they fought they would be." Selena growled as she knocked a tree right over.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

After Baloo, Mowgli, Shanti, her mother, Ranjan's father and Bagheera left the Man Village they then came across tiger tracks.

"Stop for a second."

"What is it sir?"

"I see tiger tracks, so they've been here." Ranjan's father knew that Selena Khan and Lilly have been here. Baloo looked around until he saw that a tree had scratches from claws of a tiger.

"Scratches, looks like they've been here already."

"Good point Baloo, by the looks of it. They're trying to find us so Mowgli can't be leader of the Man Village." after Bagheera said leader of the Man Village, Mowgli then became more stressed and nervous than ever.

"Good point Bagheera, but I was thinking, they're maybe some tigers as we go on."

"More tiger tracks, we're on the right trail."

"Look Shanti, there's Ranjan's tracks beside the tiger tracks." Mowgli pointed out as Shanti knew Ranjan was there.

"Now what we're thinking is Ranjan might be after the tigers, so that could be why we didn't seen him since the Man Village."

"Now we're on the right trail."

Later on that day Selena and Lilly were in the water trying to see if they can see anything.

"Look at them, they're one of Sher Khan."

"So what are we going to do about that?"

"I don't know, and don't start that again."

"Hey you four up there." Selena Khan called as the vultures looked down at the two tigers.

"What are you two doing down there, weren't you scared of water?" then all the vultures started to laugh.

"Shut up! we just need to find out where Mowgli and his group are." Lilly growled.

"We saw them, they were in the Man Village."

"They're not there, can anyone else tell us were can we find Mowgli and his friends?"

"They're somewhere in the jungle, they're heading to where Ranjan is held right now."

"They're looking for him mother." Selena Khan looked at her daughter and knew that Mowgli and his group must be stopped.

"Thank you, and go away!" Selena Khan roared as the four vultures flew away from the two tigers as Lilly and her mother walked away to find Mowgli and the group.

After a couple of minutes Selena Khan was now thinking about where her son Chase is along with Mowgli and his group.

"Lilly, I forgot about Chase being missing too."

"So, do you know where he could be?"

"Lilly. I want you to go off on your own to find Chase, he could be anywhere in this jungle of India."

"But mother, I-I wasn't allowed to go off on my own for things like this."

"I know Lilly, but now that you're old enough and I can trust you very well. You're growing up just like your dad."

"Am I like you or dad?"

"You're like your father Lilly, and a bit of me too; now you will go see if Chase is in the Man Village, if not you'll be on your own to find him. Once you do find him you'll take him to me in the cave, if not keep him with you to find me."

"Ok mother."

"And I know I can trust you so much." Selena gave Lilly as hug as she let her daughter run off into the jungle to find Chase.

Back in the Man Village Ranjan's mother was looking for Chase but no one in the Man Village has seen him. Lilly, the daughter of Selena and Sher Khan was watching to find where her brother is.

"I'll have a couple people come with me to find Chase."

"He must have gone to find Mowgli, and the rest of the group in the jungle."

"Ha ah, now my little pest is in the jungle. Wait til my mother hears about this, haha he'll be in so much trouble for not coming back to us about the Man Village sooner."

At night everyone was getting ready for bed in the jungle when Mowgli was looking at the water, when his best friend Baloo came to sit beside Mowgli.

"Baloo, I would like to talk to you."

"What is it Mowgli?"

"A week ago Ranjan's father is wanting me to become leader of the Man Village since I'm the oldest." Mowgli sighed.

"I see, is that why you're all stressed out?"

"Yeah I am."

"But Mowgli, Ranjan's father will soon be no more for when his time comes. He's pushing you to be leader of the Man Village."

"But Baloo, when I become leader I'm scared that if I do, I wouldn't be able to be with you again."

"Let's take a walk to cool things down, and we'll talk some more." Baloo and Mowgli walked around the jungle so they can talk more about what Mowgli is going through that is stressing him out "Mowgli, when you become leader of the Man Village. That doesn't mean you can't see us again. You'll still be able to see me and your friends that live in the jungle."

"You mean I'll still see you and my friends who live here, when I become leader of the Man Village?"

"Yep, I just know it."

"Thanks Baloo, but what will happen if I say no to becoming leader?" Mowgli asked.

"Then everyone in the Man Village will have no one to keep them safe from danger, and the Man Village can be destroyed by any wild animal who wants to hurt them."

"How will I be able to do it?"

"All you need Mowgli are the Bare Necessities."

"Then hit it papa bear."

_Then look for the Bare necessities, the simple Bare necessities; forget about your worries and your stress. I mean the, Bare necessities of mother nature's recipes to bring the Bare Necessities; of life._

_Where I wonder, wherever I roam. I could be leader of my Man Village._

_The bees are buzzing in the trees to make some honey just for me, you look under the rocks and plants take the ants at the fancy ants hey try a few._

_"Thanks Baloo."_

_The Bare Necessities the life will come to you, they'll come to you._

_"Baloo, maybe being leader of the Man Village won't be so bad after all."_

_"Maybe it won't, all you gotta do is give it a try and see if you like it."_

_"Hey man Baloo."_

_When you pick a paw paw, or a prickly pear. And if you pick a raw paw; next time beware. Don't pick any prickles that will get you to say no, well who would say you're not a leader when they see you around there. Do they have a clue?_

_The Bare Necessities, something will come to you; they'll come to you._

_They'll come to me._

_They'll come to you._

After the walk Baloo and Mowgli saw Shanti with everyone else in the spot that they'll sleep for the night.

"What's going on?"

"Hi Mowgli, we were all just talking about you becoming leader of the Man Village."

"Yeah, it will be great for when his time comes."

"It sure will be sooner or later Mowgli, we know you'll become a great leader of the Man Village. You'll keep everyone safe there."

"I sure will."

Meanwhile in the cave Selena Khan was napping til she woke up to see Lilly with Chase in her mouth, she put her brother down and looked at Selena.

"Mother, I found Chase."

"Chase! what is the matter with you? I tolled you just to go to the Man Village and come back with news, but no you didn't do that. You stayed there for a week and we were so worried about you out there all alone. But now you're in big trouble."

"But mother. Mowgli and the other people in the Man Village are keeping me safe, they're nice and..."

"You can never trust people in the Man Village Chse, they're evil. And they killed your father." Selena Khan was so angry she growled at her son.

"I'm sorry mother, they're friends with me and they're not hurting me."

"They're not friends with you, they're leading to into a trap so you can get us all killed!" Selena Khan growled "Lilly! take Chase to bed, and keep a eye on him so he doesn't run away."

"Ok mother I will."

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night in the jungle, Mowgli and his group were fast asleep til Mowgli woke up from a bad dream about Shanti being killed by tigers of Sher Khan. Mowgli sighed as he saw his wife was ok and the unborn child within her was fine, as he clawed to his sleeping wife, Shanti woke up and saw that Mowgli was awake.

"What's going on Mowgli?" Shanti asked as she opened her eyes and looked at Mowgli "Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry, all I wanted was to keep you safe and now the jungle is dangerous again with all the two tigers in this jungle."

"I understand that honey, Selena Khan has been through allot and we have to make the best of what we can in this jungle."

"She has lost everything when Sher Khan was around, she's got two children left to take care of. The oldest's child and her cub is the only thing she has left; she did had more cubs but most of them were killed. It's because of our people in the Man Village killed them so the skin."

"I feel sorry for her for loosing everything she had, but I wish we could have did something about that. We have to look for Ranjan to make sure he's ok." Shanti replied as Mowgli had his hands on his wife's swollen stomach feeling his child within her.

"If he had returned after a while of hunting. We wouldn't be here."

"I know Mowgli that you're putting me at risk, but you know I'm not as strong as I used to til you knocked me up."

"I just didn't want to become leader of the Man Village at first, maybe being leader won't be as bad as I fought it would be."

Meanwhile in the cave Lilly was sleeping til she woke up seeing Kaa the snake who wanted to see her.

"Lilly, I see your family's doing well."

"They are, and hello Kaa." Lilly smiled wicked as Kaa shivered.

"Lill-Lilly, daughter of Sher Khan and Selena Khan."

"How did you know I was waking up?"

"I saw you waking up because, your brother is in your arms." Kaa replied.

"Yeah because he is such a trouble maker, he always run away on us and then gets himself in danger or becomes friends with anyone in the Man Village or in the jungle."

"I see, maybe I can help you and your mother fix that."

"We'll talk tomorrow Kaa, but thanks for offering we'll take it."

"Goodnight Lilly." Kaa replied as he slivered away when Lilly went back to sleep, Chase woke up and ran off into the jungle to find Mowgli and his group.

The next morning Ranjan was in the jungle looking for tigers. Til a heard of elephants ran and almost ran into Ranjan.

"What are you guys running away from?"

"People, they're in the jungle. And the mate of Sher Khan along with the children of him are here in the jungle."

"I've heard of the danger, and I need to find them."

"Good luck mancub, and take care of yourself." Harti replied as the heard of elephants ran away quickly to get to somewhere safe.

"I hope Mowgli and Shanti are ok."

Meanwhile Mowgli and his group walked more into the jungle to find Ranjan when Chase was chasing a butterfly.

"You won't get away with it so easily." Chase was then in Shanti's arms, Chase looked at Shanti.

"Chase what are you doing here, you're not suppose to be here; we're going to take you home right now." Chase jumped out of Shanti's arm and pouted.

"No! Ranjan's in trouble, and we're going to find him." Chase smelled the air "I can smell him." Chase walked until he found his sent "He's this way I think."

"No..." Shanti then got to the point when Chase wants to help, she then sighed "Ok but stay close to our group, we don't want to get us all run into trouble."

"You mean it?"

"She does mean it Chase, just stay with us. And you won't get lost." Mowgli added.

"Thanks Mowgli, you and Shanti are the best."

"Thanks Chase."

"Yes, thank you so much Chase."

Meanwhile in the cave Selena and Lilly woke up and they didn't see Chase.

"Where is Chase?! where is he?! that little trouble maker's going to pay for what he did to us!" Selena and Lilly were upset that they couldn't find Chase anywhere in the cave.

"Where do you think he would be?"

"I don't know, I'll look in the Man Village tonight. You my dear will look for him in the jungle."

"Ok mother, once I find him I will bring him to you."

"Good Lilly, that's my girl." Selena gave her daughter a hug as Lilly ran off into the jungle to find Chase.

Back with Mowgli and the group, Ranjan's father then stopped. He was getting weak.

"What's wrong sir?"

"I'm just getting old Mowgli, that's all."

"Are you still going to be able to go on?"

"I think so Shanti, I'll still try to keep up. Mowgli, you and Shanti should lead the group this time."

"Ok sir, we'll do that for you." Mowgli and Shanti lead the group, after a few hours Ranjan's after couldn't walk anymore.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm too weak to go on..." Ranjan's father then fell as Shanti watched her eyes in horror.

"No..."

"What should we do?"

"Why not we'll put it this way, me and Bagheera will stay with Ranjan's father." Chase said.

"Bagheera!" his wife Beth appeared with their three children as they gave their father a hug.

"Hello Max, Victoria and Ron. Sweetie; what are you and our children doing here?"

"I came here to see if you were ok after a trip to find Ranjan."

"We need your help, Ranjan's father can't walk and he's very weak." Shanti said.

"Bagheera, Chase, Max, Victoria, Ron and Baloo. Stay with Ranjan's father until his wife comes by." Beth said.

"Me, Shanti, her mother and you will go on to find Ranjan."

"Yes, thanks Mowgli. You'ld be a great leader of the Man Village for this." after what Beth said Mowgli smiled, he didn't feel any stress about it anymore.

"Chase I think you should come with us." Shanti said.

"Why?"

"It's just we might need you to get help, your the fastest cub than we ever fought."

"Ok Shanti, I'll go with you."

"I'm sure that would be ok." Beth replied as Chase joined the other group.

"Ok, let's god." Mowgli and her three friends went on to find Ranjan while the others stayed back to look after Ranjan's father.

After a few hours of walking Shanti felt cramps happening in her abdomen, she didn't feel them because they weren't painful.

"Are you ok Shanti?"

"Yes I am Mowgli, I'm just hurting a little."

"Should we stop and rest?"

"I think that's a good idea, let's rest for a while." Shanti replied as she saw Lilly walked out of the bushes and saw them.

"Chase, you trouble maker. Mommy's going to be angry when she sees..." Lilly was cut off by Beth.

"Why are making him so scared and upset?"

"He's my brother."

"Listen, the mother isn't being nice with him. So that doesn't mean you should be like that too." Beth said as she put her paw down as Lilly stopped.

"Ok you're right Beth, maybe my mother's not being nice to me since I'm being trained not to be nice." Lilly sighed

"I was hearing about your mother, why not come in to our side." Beth said, Lilly nodded and looked at Chase.

"Chase, I'm sorry for being mean to you."

"And I'm sorry for being a troublemaker."

"For now on, we'll do what we want to do."

"Thanks." Chase said as he and Lilly purred at each other.

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

After a while of rest Mowgli and the group kept on going.

"I think Ranjan's getting closer."

"Look over there Mowgli, it's a pack of wolves." Beth pointed out as the pack of wolves saw Mowgli, they howled to see that Mowgli is home. Mowgli and the group ran to the pack of wolves as they jumped on Mowgli and licking him.

"He's home everyone, he's home." Raksha said as she turned around to see a tiger cub and a adult tiger, she knew they turned out to be nice but the alpha male wasn't sure about the two tigers being nice either.

"Raksha, these two tigers will kill us all."

"No they won't, the way I see it they're friends with Mowgli and his friends."

"So Mowgli, this is your wolf family that raise you?"

"Yes this is the family that I was raised by." Rama came close to Shanti who is pregnant with his first child, he knew about Shanti and her pregnancy.

"We'll do our best to keep them safe." Rama said.

"You heard about Selena Khan attacking the Man Village and destroy it?"

"Yes we've heard from Beth, a cheetah cub sent this message to every animal who lives here in the jungle."

"I see you have grandchildren now."

"We sure do and great grandchildren, we've been growing our pack since Mowgli left."

"I'm so glad to be home."

"Yes, and now you're going to be a father, congrats Mowgli. I'm going to be a grandma again by the looks of this."

Shanti smiled as she felt something funny that she never have felt before "Mowgli."

"What is it Shanti? is it the baby?"

"No Mowgli, it's just I've got a funny feeling. And it is that..."

"Wait a second Shanti, we're just missing something."

"What is it we're missing?"

"We need a name."

"What if it's a boy and, we're wrong about it being a girl?"

"Then we'll name him Abhisar."

"Abhisar? what does it mean Mowgli?" Shanti asked.

"It means companion."

"That sounds like a great name for a boy."

"It sure would fit him just right.

"We're settled that for if the baby is a boy, what if it's a girl? then what will her name be?"

"Then her name will be Kanta."

"Kanta? what does that mean Mowgli?"

"It means Beautiful."

"That's a beautiful name for our daughter if it is a girl." Shanti said.

"We gotta get going Mowgli and Shanti, we're all about to keep going until we find Ranjan." Chase said.

"We're coming don't worry Chase."

"Want to keep those names a surprise til he or she is born?" Shanti had her hand on her swelling belly as Mowgli knew, that they wanted to keep the names til it's a surprise.

"Sure, I'll keep it if you keep it."

"Thanks Mowgli, I knew I could count on a husband who is kind as he who was once a kid."

"We'll let you get going on your search for Ranjan."

"Thanks Rashka, goodbye and we'll see you soon."

Meanwhile with Ranjan's father he was getting weaker.

"What should we do daddy?"

"He's getting weaker."

"I'll get him some water."

"Good idea Victoria." Ranjan's father groaned.

"Be back as quick as you you Victoria."

"Ok daddy."

"Be careful."

Back at the tiger's cave Selena Khan was getting ticked that Lilly and Chase weren't back yet.

"Where are they? that's it I'll look for them at the Man Village myself. I sure hope my oldest is ok." Selena Khan went off of her own to find her children and hopes to bring them both home.

With Mowgli and the groupe everyone was following him, and Shanti was falling a bit behind because of her pregnancy was slowing her down.

"Shanti, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok Mowgli."

"Are you sure?" Mowgli asked as he came to his wife "You're walking a bit slow than usual and, I'm just worried about you."

"I'm just having cramps, I've been having them since this morning."

"Are you still able to go on?"

"I'll try Mowgli, but who knows. This child's coming any day now."

"Ok Shanti, just walk beside me so if anything happens I'll be with you."

"Thanks Mowgli, I knew I could count on you."

After a couple of minutes of walking Beth smelled something.

"Everyone stopped for a minute."

"What is it Beth?"

"I smelled something."

"What is it?"

"I think we're getting close to where we would, find Ranjan." Beth said "And he's this way, so I bet it won't be long now."

"Let's go." everyone started to walk when Shanti stopped when she felt a contraction.

"Mowgli..." Shanti groaned as Mowgli rushed to Shanti.

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know, these cramps are worse than usual."

"Should we stop and rest again?"

"I don't know, maybe the pain will go away Shanti if we walk a little more."

"Let's try that."

Meanwhile in the water, Victoria got some water and she rush back to Ranjan's father who drinked a little but it was so he doesn't dehydrate.

"You'll be ok, I'm sure Mowgli and his friends found Ranjan by now."

"What should we do?"

"We can see, sir please see if you can get up."

"I'll try to." Ranjan's father stood up "Maybe I'll be ok once I walk, and now we'll catch up to Mowgli and the group."

"We'll stay with you, in case if you fall again."

"That is what worries me now."

"What worries me right now Bagheera, is Mowgli with his group not around us." Baloo sighed "Wherever he and his friend are, I sure hope he's ok."

"Now we're almost there." Beth then smelled something that is not usual "I smell something, it's not that good."

"What is it Beth?"

"I don't know, I have no clue."

Shanti then groaned in pain as she almost fell down but she got a tree to lean on.

"Shanti? is something wrong?"

"Mowgli, I'm...Ah!"

"Shanti you ok?" her mother and Mowgli ran to Shanti who is in pain.

"No mother."

"What's wrong."

"Mowgli, I think the baby's coming." Shanti moaned as Mowgli's eyes grew worried, they're in the jungle where it's not safe and his wife is going into labor.

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Shanti groaned in pain as her mother and Mowgli let her rest on some plants that they can find.

"It's her early stages Mowgli, so that means the baby could take longer to be born."

"So, can we still walk?"

"I don't know, when I was having Shanti I couldn't move at all. Maybe Shanti might be able to get up."

"Want to try Shanti?"

"Sure Mowgli, I'll try." Shanti smiled as Mowgli and her mother helped Shanti up.

"I'm ok for now Mowgli, now let's keep going until we find Ranjan."

"Mowgli!" Mowgli looked and saw his friends with Ranjan's father, he was ok.

"You're ok sir, I'm glad but what caused you to make you not walk."

"I didn't have enough water in me, but I'm ok we'll keep going."

"But we can't sir, Shanti's having a baby right now."

"What do we need to do?"

"Mowgli, take Shanti and her mother to a near by river. You'll be safe."

"Then what about the mission?" then Selena Khan ran out from the bushes and was about to attack.

"Me, Baloo, Bagheera and Lilly will fight Selena. Beth keep your children and Chase safe." when Ranjan's father tolled everyone their places everything was working just fine.

Shanti walked with her mother and Mowgli to a area with plants for Shanti to lie down on, Beth took the cubs and Chase somewhere safe from Selena Khan.

"It's ok Shanti, first time's the worse."

"But mom, this really hurts."

"I know sweetie, I've been through this too."

"It's ok baby, daddy's coming." Shanti said as she was talking to the baby within her "You really wanted out so badly."

"Mowgli will be here soon." Shanti's mother then saw Mowgli who came up to be with Shanti.

"Mowgli!"

"Shanti!" Mowgli gave Shanti a hug as they both smiled.

"I'm glad you're here now." Shanti groaned.

"You're going to be ok, just do some breathing." Shanti did what Mowgli tolled her to do.

"Good one Baloo, now see if you can block Selena from getting away." Baloo nodded as he knock another tree over that Selena had nowhere to run away.

"Mowgli, I'm giving birth here." Shanti said in a angry tone as she groaned in another contraction.

"You ok Shanti?"

"Am I ok Mowgli?!" Shanti growled "Do you know anything about child birth?"

"No I don't, but everything will be ok."

After a couple minutes of fighting the tiger, Shanti's pain was coming closer together.

"Ahhhh!" Shanti groaned "Mowgli. I'm scared, can I hold your hand."

"Sure Shanti, squeeze it as hard as you want." Mowgli gave Shanti his hand as Shanti squeezed it as hard as she could.

"You're doing great Shanti."

"Ah!"

"It's just a contraction Shanti."

"I know that Mowgli! it really hurts!" Shanti roared as she breathed through the contractions.

"Now you tiger will be the end of you." Ranjan's father was about to put a end to Selena Khan when she clawed him and Ranjan's father fell to the ground.

"DADDY!" a voice then notice it was Ranjan who came to stop Selena Khan.

"Ranjan!" Shanti smiled as Ranjan looked to see Shanti, Mowgli and Shanti's mother, the baby was coming and it was about time that Mowgli was going to be a dad.

"He's ok, that's glad to hear. Ranjan; put a end to Selena Khan." Shanti replied as she groaned at the next contraction.

"I gotta see if sir is ok." Mowgli ran to see if Ranjan's father was ok. But when Mowgli got to Ranjan's father he wasn't moving he tried to wake him up but Mowgli now believed that he was dead. As Selena Khan was about to kill Mowgli, Ranjan shot Selena Khan with his arrow and made Selena passed out, Mowgli had no time to deal with the death of his family member he had to be with Shanti because his child was going to be born anytime now.

Shanti's mother was keeping her daughter calm.

"I think I can feel the head coming out!"

"You're doing well Shanti."

"I can't do it mom." Shanti then saw Baloo coming to see them.

"Ranjan's father is dead." Shanti and her mother shocked in horror as they didn't see that their was a death of a family member while a new child was going to be born.

"Now Selena Khan, we would like it better for your children is if you were dead." Mowgli and Ranjan threw Selena Khan off of cliff as Ranjan ran to his father and Mowgli ran to see Shanti who is about to give birth any second.

"That's great Shanti." Shanti's mother replied as Shanti took a deep breath and did one final push letting out a scream, Baloo knew how much pain she was in. Mowgli was tired and was very worried about Shanti.

"Mowgli." Baloo said as he saw Mowgli was getting up "Great job out there buddy, you saved the jungle from Selena Khan." Baloo helped Mowgli up and congratulated him as Mowgli then heard a baby crying, his child that Shanti gave birth was crying. Mowgli with his eyes opened wide as he went to Shanti who is holding a new baby in her arms, Shanti's mother was cleaning his child and wrapping it in a blanket to keep the child warm. Mowgli was surprise that his child was alive and ok, the best thing was that his wife was alive and so was the baby. He looked at the baby who had black hair a dot of her forehead (Like Shanti's) the child opened it's eyes, it has Shanti's brown eyes.

"Here's your new daughter Mowgli." Mowgli smiled at Shanti's mother as he sat down beside his wife and Shanti gave him their new daughter and she was in Mowgli's arms.

"She's beautiful Shanti, she looks just like her mother."

"Should we tell everyone what name we picked for her?"

"Her name should be Kanta."

"That's a very beautiful name Mowgli."

"Mom want to hold your new granddaughter?"

"Sure." Shanti's mother took her granddaughter from Mowgli and she was in her arms "Hello my grandchild, I am your mother's mother. And I'm your grandmother."

"Congrats to the new parents, and the welcoming of their new daughter Kanta into the world." after the welcoming of Kanta they saw that Ranjan was crying near his father's body he was dead, the group had a funeral of the death of Ranjan's after who did what he could to save his friends.

"Now I, Mowgli will take his place as leader of the Man Village." when Mowgli and his friends turned around Ranjan's mother saw that her husband was dead and everyone from the Man Village cheered as Mowgli said that he will be the leader of the Man Village and will keep everyone safe from danger.

Back at the Man Village everyone was returning home after a long couple days of finding Ranjan and the death of Selena Khan was no more, Lilly and Chase were with Beth and Bagheera with their children and Baloo. Mowgli and Shanti placed their new child on Ranjan's mother's lap (as Mowgli's step mother).

"Look at this Kanta, what is it?" Kanta looked around and knew it was the Man Village where she will be safe.

"Yes Kanta, this is the Man Village. You were born in the jungle." Mowgli and Shanti with their friends in the Man Village, they made the jungle safe once again, Mowgli became leader of the Man Village he will do his best to keep his people and Man Village safe from any wild animal who dares to hurt them and Selena Khan was no more.

The End


End file.
